New Moon, New Bella
by IamTheAlleyCat
Summary: After almost drowning, Bella finally wakes up. What will happen in Italy? What will happen when she confronts The Cullens? This is the New Bella, she doesn't forgive and forget. A twist of lemon at the end. Written for fun! Don't take too seriously.
1. Some Psychic You Are

**A/N: **

**All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recognizable quote are from "New Moon" pages: : 71-72, 367-368, 376-378, 383-384, 389.**

**The story begins after Jacob rescues Bella from drowning and brings her to the Black's house.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Some Psychic You Are!**

Bella was exhausted. Jake brought her over to his place and she changed her wet clothes for the dry ones she had in her truck. Her shoes were leaning against the radiator to dry up, while she was cuddled up on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. Despite being tired as hell, Bella couldn't fall asleep. There was nothing she wanted more than to fall asleep and give in to the dream world for a few hours, but the day's events were swirling in her mind.

It could have been Jake's snoring – seriously the guy could wake up the dead with his snoring – that prevented her from falling asleep, but Bella suspected it had more to do with the fact that her mind won't shut down.

She felt as though she was awake for the first time in months. Really awake. Not the zombie-like creature she had learned to recognize since the day _he_ left. No, this wasn't the Bella she knew up until her 18th birthday. It wasn't the Bella whom Edward left broken and grieving.

This was a new Bella.

The strangest part was that even though she felt physically exhausted, she felt stronger than ever. The gaping hole in the middle of her chest no longer ached. Bella wrapped her arms around her torso, examining the way it felt. No, there was no need to hold myself anymore, she thought, I am not going to fall apart ever again.

Bella took a deep breath. The air scratched her sore throat. She was thirsty.

"You might think that with all the water I've swallowed, I would at least _not_ be thirsty" she chuckled. The words were frail and her voice was rough. Drowning was not a fun experience, she thought sarcastically.

Bella dragged herself to the small kitchen and poured herself some water. She drank almost a liter of water before the feeling of thirst subsided. Her throat felt a little less sore, so she returned to the sofa in the living room.

The TV was on but muted. Bella tried to pay attention to the flickering images on the screen but she couldn't see anything. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts. Bella saw herself, maybe for the first time in over a year, really saw herself for who she was. And the sight made her sick.

What kind of a spineless rag have I become? Bella thought with disgust. She didn't miss the fact that a rag had no spine to begin with, but the double accent was deliberate.

Bella thought about the passing year, about how things had been going. She behaved as though all of her existence was dependant on Edward and his whims.

"Yes. Edward" she said out loud. Speaking was still hard, her throat was still too sore for the action to be pleasant, but she insisted on making the effort. She could think his name and she could say his name out loud. I will not fall apart anymore, Bella promised herself.

And in the first time in god knows how long Bella felt angry. No, not angry – furious. She never felt so angry her entire life. She felt betrayed, hurt, abandoned and above all – absolutely furious.

She was angry at herself, for starters. For what she was putting Charlie through, for the way she treated her friends from school – and she couldn't blame them for not being her friends anymore. For the way she handled Jacob.

But self loathing was something old Bella would have done. The new Bella preferred to aim her fury towards the people who harmed her. Not just Edward, but the Cullens as well.

Not only did Edward abandon her, the rest of the Cullens didn't bother to say Goodbye. Not even Alice! Alice, who was so much more than a best friend, she was a sister to Bella. Alice didn't even bother to call or write. She just left.

Bella allowed herself to reach a point in which she doubted herself so much that she thought of herself as unworthy. She allowed herself to be convinced that she wasn't good enough for love, for Edward.

Oh, Edward. Boy, did she have a stomach full of words for him. None were pretty or nice, not anymore. She was pissed at him. For the way he disregarded her emotions, for the way he made her feel as though she wasn't good enough of a person for him to stay with. Edward treated her as though she was merely one of many distractions in his life.

"_You're human" _he told her that day in the woods _"your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind"_. She loved him. With every fiber of her being, with every chord of her soul – and he just waved it all away as a mere _sieve_.

If Bella wasn't physically exhausted, she would have been pacing through the small living room. But after an attempt to stand up lead to a pile of blanket and Bella on the cold floor – she decided to pass on the physical pacing and was satisfied with just imagining herself doing that.

"Who the hell are you, Edward Cullen?" she hissed, unable to avoid saying that out loud. The guy led her into a delusional state, into a zombie-like existence, and all that for what? For a vampire who isn't really alive himself? A vampire who basically told her, to put it in simple words – "Get lost"?

She turned herself into a friendless, zombie-like, spineless rag for the most pussy-fied vampire on the face of the planet! Bella wanted to throw up in disgust.

Jake drove Bella home in her truck after he woke up. Charlie would be coming back home from the hospital soon, and she wanted to be there for him. Bella didn't know what condition Charlie will be in, or how much would she be able to help him. But she had several months to make up for, gotta start from somewhere.

Bella and Jake spent most of the short drive in silence. Jake drove and Bella didn't argue, at least not with Jake. In her mind, though, she was arguing with herself, her old-self.

During the drive Bella had come up with a decision. She will never let any man, any creature – living or dead – to turn her in to that rag she had become because of Edward. She will never let herself doubt her own value or enter a relationship without knowing the other side is committed as well. From now on, she will always put herself first.

Jake watched Bella as she was deep in thought. She didn't notice that they had stopped in the driveway of her house. "What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked, can't help smiling at the determined look on her face.

"A lot of things" she said.

They looked at each other for a few moments, but then the atmosphere changed. Jake began leaning towards her, but before he could reach close enough to kiss her she put her hand in the air and said "No, Jake" stopping him.

An array of emotions crossed his face. Disappointment, hurt, pain… Bella saw all of them. She didn't like hurting Jacob, god knows she had done it enough as it is, but this wasn't the right way for her.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I don't know if I'm ready for that" with all of the knowledge she had about the wolves, about imprinting specifically, and with the situation between Leah, Sam and Emily – Bella knew that she did not want to find herself in Leah's shoes. Bella had enough of the Zombie-Bella shoes which she had filled for the past few months, she didn't want to fill Leah-like-shoes when Jake eventually imprints. "You will find someone" she told him. She was trying to make her tone soft, but her throat was still sore and it came out hoarse and rough.

Jake opened his mouth to respond but she stopped him before he spoke "you and me both know that I am not the one for you, or you would have already imprinted on me. And I don't want to go through that again"

Jake couldn't deny that. He saw Leah, Sam and Emily himself. He, more than Bella, knew all too well how much it hurt all three of them. He loved Bella, she was his best friend. He saw her hurting. He was hurting for her, while she was hurting because of _him_. She had suffered enough pain, he didn't want to be the cause of more. "Still friends?" he asked with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Always" Bella replied with a smile.

"It's good to see you smile"

"It's good to be smiling"

"Charlie isn't home yet" Jake said and gestured towards the dark front porch. Charlie always left the light on for Bella "Do you want me to stay with you until he comes home?"

"No, I think I would like some alone time"

"Ok"

Bella reached her hand to the door of the truck and a gust of wind blew inside the cabin. Jacob yelled "Stop!" and pulled her back, closing the door. Bella stared at him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Vampire" he spat out.

Bella paled with fear "How do you know?" could it be that Victoria had reached her home and was waiting for her?

"Because I can smell it! Damn it!"

Jacob's eyes were wild, raking the dark street. He was barely aware of the tremors that were rolling through his body "Phase or get her out of here?" he hissed at himself.

He looked down at Bella, taking in her horror-stuck eyes and white face and said "Right. Get you out".

Jake revved the engine. The tires squealed as he spun the truck around, turning towards the street. The headlights washed across the pavement, lit the front line of the black forest and glinted off a car parked across the street from the house.

Bella thought that there was something familiar about the car and it took her a few seconds – seconds in which Jacob had already drove them several meters away from the house – before she said "Stop!". Jake continued to drive down the street, he didn't hear her "Jake, stop! It's not Victoria" she shouted, and this time he heard her. The truck was already at the end of the street when Jacob slammed his foot against the breaks and threw them both into the dashboard.

"What?" Jacob shouted. He was shaking so hard that Bella almost felt as though the whole truck was shaking along with him.

"Jake, calm down! If you phase right now you might hurt me" Bella said as calmly as she could, trying to hide her fear.

Jake took a deep breath, the trembling of his body gradually subsiding.

"It's Carlisle's car, it's the Cullens, not Victoria" Bella's voice expressed her relief that there was no danger. But Jake didn't share her relief. More vampires, he thought, as if we didn't have enough leeches already. "Jake, take me back home. It's not Victoria" she put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him further because his body was still shaking.

"There's a _vampire_ in your house" Jacob hissed "and you _want_ to go back?"

"Yes" Bella said in confidence "Take me back, Jake"

"No!" Jacob roared, insult and disappointment were mixing inside him. He looked at the pained expression on her face and added "I can't go back. Treaty or no treaty, that's my enemy in there. We can't be caught on their territory. I have to tell Sam right away. This changes things. If they are back, he needs to know that"

"Jake – "

"No!" he cut her off and opened his door "Take yourself back" he slammed the door shut. "Bye, Bella" he called back over his shoulder. "I really hope you don't die." He sprinted into the darkness, shaking so hard that his shape seemed blurred. Jacob disappeared before Bella had a chance to call him back.

"Yeah, I hope so too" she murmured as she crossed the seat to take the wheel.

The keys jingled in Bella's shaking hands as she tried to insert them into the lock. She felt betrayed. After all this time – and with no word for months – they just show up at her doorstep? It was fury that was shaking her hands now, not fear.

It took three attempts and several deep breaths before she was able to insert the key and unlock the door. The house was dark and silent when she walked inside. Bella probed the wall next to the door, looking for the light switch. The house was absolutely still, but it didn't surprise her. There was no one who could be as still a vampire. After about a minute of probing and searching, she was able to find the light switch and turn on the lights.

"Bella!" The sound of her name being called and the sharp intake of breath were the first signs of a presence in the house. They didn't surprise her. It was the voice that called her name that did. It wasn't the soft honey-like tone of Carlisle – it was the bell chimes of Alice's voice.

"Alice." Bella said in a cold tone. The single word expressed all the emotions stirring inside of her.

Alice, the tiny pixie-like black-haired vampire… Alice, whom she thought of as a _siste_r! Alice, who disappeared without a goodbye, who abandoned her just like Edward and didn't even bother to write her an email or a bloody text message. Alice, whose abandonment hurt no less, and maybe even more, than Edward's – was standing right in front of her.

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice demanded to know.

Bella smiled bitterly. She immediately realized what must have happened, and why Alice was there. At least Alice cared if I was dead or alive, Bella thought and the pain deepened inside her. "You saw me fall" she stated coldly.

"No," Alice disagreed, her eyes narrowing "I saw you _jump_"

Bella didn't respond. She felt her knees shaking and knew that it would only be a matter of minutes before her body gave in and she would literally fall of her feet. She dragged herself to the living room couch.

Bella took off her shoes, throwing them next to the couch – they were still wet – and pulled the folded blanket around her body, tucking her feet underneath herself.

Alice shook her head while following Bella to the living room "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised'" her voice imitated her brother's voice perfectly.

Bella couldn't help but laugh, despite everything. Tiny Alice imitating Edward – who was so much bigger than her – was an amusing sight. But the amusement didn't last long. Once Edward's name crossed her thoughts, Bella spoke sharply "Alice, I wasn't committing suicide."

Alice eyed her dubiously. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"No, it is called cliff diving. The guys from the reservation do it all the time" Bella explained dryly "I thought I should give it a try" she shrugged. Bella thought that any other explanation would definitely land her in a padded room. "Anything else you want to know?"

Alice looked confused and Bella laughed again. It was a rare sight. Alice, who always foresaw the future, was confused. That was something Bella didn't think she would ever get to see. "Bella…" Alice hesitated.

"What do you want, Alice?" Bella asked sharply.

Alice sat next to her on the couch "Why are you behaving like this?" she asked with a signature Alice-pout on her face.

"How did you expect me to behave? Oh, sorry, I forgot – you didn't expect to find me alive" Bella said in a mocking tone.

"I don't understand"

"Apparently there's a lot you didn't see. Some psychic you are! " Bella snickered.

"I understand that you're angry" Alice watched her carefully. It wasn't the Bella she knew. This bitterness was something she never saw in her before. "I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you. I wanted to, so much, believe me" Alice tried to put a hand on Bella's shoulders, but Bella shook her off. "Edward wanted it to be a clean break – "

"Edward wanted! Ha!" Bella spat "And what about what _I_ wanted? Did any one of you bother to ask _me_?" Alice flinched at the harshness of Bella's tone. It wasn't out of fear for herself, it was out of fear for Bella. She herself was indestructible, but Bella was highly breakable. "Did any one of you even bothered to wonder – what did _Bella_ want? What did _Bella_ think? No!" Bella never gave Alice the chance to reply. "_Edward_ wanted. Everything that Prince _Edward_ wants – the Prince gets!" She shouted.

"It's not true" Alice tried to protest.

"No?" Bella's eyebrows rose in a mocking question, "So how is it that you didn't bother to leave me a note? You were like a sister to me!" she accused "You didn't even bother to send a bloody text message, let alone call! Some sister you are"

"Bella, please try to understand. What Edward did, what we all did, it was out of concern for you – "

"_Concern_?" Bella cut her off "If you were _concerned_ about me, you would have bothered to check up on me, at the very least. But you only showed up here because you thought I was dead. Dead people don't care if anyone is _concerned_ about them"

Alice didn't reply. This was definitely not the scene she had envisioned when she decided to come back to Forks. This was nothing like what she was expecting. She couldn't blame Bella, because Bella was right. The Cullens _did_ abandon her. No matter the reasons behind it, it was still true.

"Sheesh, Bella! When you're angry – you don't hold back!" Jake's voice appeared behind the girls. Neither one heard him coming in. "You're beautiful when you're angry, did you know that?" Jacob winked at Bella, who smiled back at him in response.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" she asked him, still smiling "I thought you went to talk to Sam"

"I had to see you were safe" Jake shrugged, "I've already put a lot of effort in keeping you alive today, I thought I should protect my investment"

Bella laughed "Well, I'm still breathing"

"Bella?" Alice's face was wrinkled with disgust at the wet dog smell that filled the room as soon as Jacob walked in "Who is that?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you" Bella said with a fake apology "Alice, this is Jacob, our local werewolf and my best friend. Jake, this is Alice whom I thought to be my best friend before she left without a word and a psychic" Bella gestured at them while introducing "But apparently she's not that good. She's here because she thought I killed myself"

"A werewolf?" Alice asked in shock.

"Yes, bloodsucker. Got a problem with that?" Jacob asked menacingly.

"Bella, werewolves are not good company to keep" Alice turned to Bella, pleading.

"Speak for yourself, leech!" Jacob replied at the same time as Bella said "Alice, I will not allow you to insult my best friend".

"Bella, I'm just worried about you" Alice ignored Jacob.

"You lost your right to have a say about me the moment you betrayed my trust. The moment you and your _family_ left me alone to face Victoria and Laurent"

"Victoria?" she hissed "Laurent?"

"Yes, another pair of leeches. Friends of yours?" Jacob mocked.

"They came back _here_?" Alice, still ignoring Jacob, asked Bella.

"Yes. Looks like Victoria holds a grudge against Edward. Something to do with the fact that he killed her mate. She figured a mate for a mate is a fair trade. Too bad she didn't know that I'm _not_ Edwards mate" Bella replied.

"We didn't know that she would – "

"Yeah, like I said – not much of a psychic" Bella felt that if she had to look at Alice's pouting for any longer she would punch her. And that will definitely lead to a broken hand and a visit to the hospital. Charlie had enough problems without me being in a hospital as well, she thought. "Jake, how about we order some pizza? I don't feel like cooking and I know neither one of us ate much today"

"Sure," He smiled "Mushrooms and onions, ok?"

"Hold off on the onions" Bella wrinkled her nose "But mushrooms are ok"

"Ok, I'll call the pizza place" He said and went over to the kitchen where Charlie had the only land line in the house.

"I would invite you to join us," Bella turned to Alice "But since I don't feel like being served as dinner myself and as far as I remember pizza is not something you enjoy eating…"Bella's voice trailed off.

"Will you ever be able to forgive me?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

Old Bella would have crumbled, Bella thought. She would have broken down in tears and wept on Alice's shoulders until she would have had no more tears to cry. Old Bella would have forgiven Alice the moment she walked through the door. Just like a lost puppy who found its owner. The realization was sickening. "I don't know." Bella said honestly. "I don't know if I even want to try…" her voice was as tired as she felt. There was no mockery left in her.

"I will leave you alone, then" Alice said. She knew that she also needed to think about things, turn things over. And Bella obviously needed to do the same and get some sleep as well.

"Thank you" Bella said, honestly grateful.


	2. Drama Queen

**A/N: **

**All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recognizable quotes are from "New Moon" pages: 414-416**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Drama Queen**

Alice stood up from the couch and Bella followed, walking her to the door. When the girls passed the kitchen, Bella saw that Jake was holding the phone but it didn't sound like he was ordering pizza. In fact, from what she overheard it sounded like he answered a call rather than made one. The caller on the other side of the phone seemed to ask for Charlie, to which Jacob replied that he wasn't at home. There was a pause and Bella assumed that the caller was asking for more information on Charlie's whereabouts. She assumed that Jake didn't like the way the caller had asked for the information because she heard Jake hissing "He's busy arranging a funeral" and slamming the phone.

"I guess that wasn't the pizza place, huh?" she asked with slight amusement coloring her tone.

Jake didn't get the chance to answer when Alice screamed "No!" and collapsed to the floor. Bella jumped back in panic and Jake immediately shifted in front of her, ready to protect her from any kind of attack.

"Alice?" Bella's voice was filled with fear "What happened?"

"I don't know" she wailed "What is he thinking?"

Jake relaxed his stance once he saw that there was no one about to attack. He turned to hold Bella, rubbing his hands lightly over her arms, calming her down.

Alice took out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now_." Her voice whipped through the words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?" Bella tuned the rest of the conversation out.

"Looks like the bloodsucker won't be staying here for much longer" said Jake, referring to the mentioning of a plane.

"I guess." Bella shrugged. She tried to ignore the rising anger within her. It was irrational to be angry now, it's not like she was all that welcoming to Alice that she would want to stay for much longer. Besides, Bella thought, Alice must want to get back to Jasper as soon as she can. "Who was on the phone?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Doctor Leech" Jake made a face.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked in surprise. Why would Carlisle call her home number? Moreover, why would he ask for Charlie of all people? That didn't make sense.

"Yeah, looks like your place is the new hottest vampire hang-out" Jake teased.

"No it's not!" she hit him on the shoulder and hissed in pain.

"Bella, Bella…" Jake shook his head in mock-desperation "When will you realize that if you want to punch a werewolf you need to use something like a baseball bat and not you hand?"

"I'll keep that in mind" she promised. At least I didn't try to punch him for real, she thought, that would've been really painful. After a few seconds of silence, Bella realized that Alice had finished her call but she was still staring into space.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Bella's brows furrowed as Alice didn't move "By the way, Carlisle called a few minutes ago. So maybe you should try his cell phone." Bella suggested, not sure why Alice was acting so strangely. But then again, it's Alice...

"Carlisle called?" Alice asked in a strained voice.

"Yes, a few minutes ago" Bella replied.

"What did he say?"

"What do I look like, a secretary?" Bella joked "Besides, Jake was the one talking to him"

Alice stared at Jacob, waiting for a reply.

"He asked for Charlie, and when I told him he wasn't here he demanded to know where he was, so I told him the truth"

"What _exactly_ did you tell him?" Alice asked through her teeth.

"I told him Charlie was arranging a funeral"

"Alice, what's the problem? What's wrong?" Bella demanded. She didn't understand what made Alice act like that.

"That wasn't Carlisle on the phone" Alice almost whispered the words.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Jacob snarled.

"It was Edward" Alice's voice was hopeless and just barely above whisper.

"What's the difference?" Jake huffed "They're both unwelcome bloodsuckers"

"Bella, Edward thinks you're dead. He's going to Italy" Alice grabbed Bella's arm, trying to convey the urgency.

"Get your hand off of her!" Jacob growled "Or do you want me to help take it off?".

"Why would Edward go to the Volturi?" Bella asked, perplexed. "He left. He said he was going to find distractions. Why would he care if I was alive or dead?" Bella's tone was harsh.

"Bella, he never really left you. He never stopped caring. He loves you, he always has" Alice answered, releasing Bella's arm.

"He has one hell of a way of showing that" Bella mumbled. "It still doesn't explain why he would go to the Volturi, it's not like he didn't know I would die _sometime_"

"Bella, I don't think he ever meant to outlive you by long" Alice replied softly.

"So it's ok to leave and live _away_ from me, as long as I'm alive. But if I'm dead then he has to go and kill himself?" Bella was angry and didn't bother hiding it.

"Bella, he told you that himself. He doesn't want to live in a world where you don't exist"

"Then he should have stayed _here_ and lived with her. He shouldn't have left her!" Jacob yelled and Bella nodded, agreeing with every word.

"Alice, call Edward and tell him I'm alive and he can stop acting like a bloody drama queen. He lived without me for four months, he can continue on doing just that"

"Bella, he didn't _live_ without you. He was barely existing throughout the last four months" Alice tried to explain.

"Then he's a bigger fool than I had thought" Said Bella, her voice so bitter Alice flinched. "I suppose I will be on that plane with you, then"

"What?" Jacob turned to Bella in shock.

"Jake, I can't let the idiot kill himself out of guilt. He thinks that I committed suicide because he left me. I will not have that on my conscience"

"You are too kindhearted" Jacob grumbled.

"Maybe I am, but when else do you think I'll get a chance to visit Italy?" Bella smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"I'll miss you" Jake whispered to her.

"I'll miss you too. Take care of Charlie for me while I'm away"

"I promise" Jake gave her a tight hug "And you promise me that you'll come back.

"I promise" she whispered.


	3. I Make My Own Choices

**A/N: **

**All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recognizable quotes are from "New Moon" pages: 429, 453, 467 and 474.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : I Make My Own Choices**

The long ride to Sea-Tac airport was silent. Bella and Alice didn't say more than a few words to each other. Alice was focusing on looking into Edward's future – what will he decide, what will the Volturi decided. Once they boarded the flight to Italy she finally turned to Bella. "I need to tell you about the Volturi"

"Edward mentioned that Carlisle spent a few decades with them" Bella said, remembering Edward telling her about the Aro, Caius, and Marcus, nighttime patrons of the arts. It was on the day of her 18th birthday, when they were watching Romeo and Juliet. "What do I need to know about them?"

"There are five members that constitute the family – two females and three males. Two of the three men – Aro and Marcus – are talented. But that's not all. They have a guard of nine members and most of them have gifts as well. Formidable gifts." Alice paused, conveying the importance of the information "Their gifts make what I can do look like a parlor trick"

Bella frowned. She didn't like the sound of that.

"Edward told you that the Volturi are like royalty. It is true in more ways than one. They are the single authority in our world. Their word is the law. There aren't many laws in our world, but the single most important one is that we keep our existence a secret"

Bella understood what that meant "And if they find out that I know... I would become the meal"

"They will not consider that as a punishment" Alice didn't smile at Bella's attempt to joke "But Edward and me…"

"You will be punished? How?"

"Death"

"But how will they know? If they won't see me…" Bella's voice trailed off as Alice shook her head.

"I told you – the Volturi are talented. First there is Aro. He can read every thought you ever had with a single touch. There is no way to hide anything from him." Alice explained. "Then there is Jane, she can make you suffer the worst pain imaginable. Alec is just the opposite, he cuts off all your senses and you don't feel, see, smell or hear anything. Demetri is a tracker, he is the best – the Volturi wouldn't keep him if he wasn't. He tracks one's thoughts. He can't hear them like Aro can, but he can sense them. Marcus reads relationships, and Chelsea can either tighten those bonds or break them." Alice paused when one of the passengers walked by in the aisle of the plane. Once the aisle was clear she continued. "Aro, Jane, Alec and Demetri all work on your mind, like Edward."

Bella wasn't slow "You think their talents won't work on me."

"Exactly" Alice said approvingly. "The best scenario is that we avoid the Volturi altogether. But if we cross them, then at least you'll have a chance to escape"

"What about you?" Bella asked. She might be angry with Alice, but she didn't wish her death.

"They will have to catch me first" Alice smirked. "Now, I have to concentrate. I need to see what Edward will do"

"Ok" Bella agreed and Alice closed her eyes.

They landed in Italy a few hours later. Bella felt every muscle in her body ache. She fell asleep after talking to Alice, but the airplane seat was not a bed, and her sleep wasn't comfortable. Neither one of the girls had any luggage other than their carry-on bags so it didn't take long for them to exit the airport.

"Wait here." Alice ordered once they were outside, she disappeared before Bella had a chance to say anything. A minute later, a bright yellow Porsche pulled over in front of Bella. So much for blending in, Bella thought as she got inside the car.

The drive to Volterra took almost an hour. Alice told Bella that Edward had finally decided on a course of action. "He will be under the clock tower at noon. He decided to keep it simple – he is just going to show himself to the humans"

"Bloody drama queen" Bella grumbled. "What do you want me to do?"

"All we need is for him to see you before he walks into the sunlight."

"Ok." Bella watched nervously as the needle on the speedometer of the car crossed the 150kph mark, she never got used to the vampire way of driving.

Despite their talk on the plane, Bella didn't forgive Alice yet. She didn't ask about what she did during those four months, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. All the pain that she had suffered, all the tears she cried, all the nightmares… it will take more than a simple "I'm sorry" from Alice for Bella to be able to forgive her. But she knew that she was already beginning to walk down that path, and she didn't know how she felt about it.

Alice, only a small part of her mind focused on the actual driving, thought about the same thing. She understood why Bella was so hurt. She didn't know what had happened to her over the last weeks, but she knew it wasn't all good. Part of Alice was proud of Bella. She didn't give up on life after her mate left her, unlike Edward, Bella fought back. Even though Alice couldn't be happy with the fact that Bella had a _werewolf_ for a best friend, she was happy that Bella _had_ a best friend.

At the time Edward had told them about his decision she begged him to let her at least say goodbye to Bella. But Edward refused. He insisted that a clean break was the best. Bella would be able to continue on with her life, he said. Well, Bella moved on alright, what have you done with yourself Edward? Alice thought, you buried yourself in misery, curled in a corner and waited for death to come and get you.

Bella watched the view of the foreign country. She wasn't worried about Edward. She will see him, tell him exactly what she thinks about him – that he is a fool and needs to grow up – and then she will go home, end of story. Home to Charlie. He will need her after Harry's funeral. Bella glanced at the clock on the dashboard, and after calculating the time differences realized that it must be the middle of the night in Forks. Charlie must have already read the note she left him in the kitchen. Jacob promised her to take care of him and she trusted him. After all, Edward's charade wasn't the biggest problem in her life – Victoria was a much bigger threat.

"I can't come any closer" Alice said when she parked the car near the main square of the city "Edward will hear my thoughts and it will only make him act faster. Believe it or not Bella, you can actually lie with your thoughts." Alice explained "Edward knows that. Even if you _were _dead, I would be thinking 'Bella is alive' as hard as I can. He knows that too. You are the only one whose thoughts he can't hear. He needs to see you. Cross the square, he will be right under the clock tower"

"Ok" Bella nodded and opened the door.

"Bella?" Alice called her before she left the car.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for doing it, and… I'm sorry. You're right. I should have insisted to come and say goodbye, at the very least."

"You should have." Bella agreed "But apology accepted. With the thank you you'll have to wait until we get your stupid brother safely home"

"I have faith in you" Alice told her as she walked away.

"Well, that makes one of us" Bella murmured as she began to cross the square. She didn't run, even though the time was five minutes before twelve and Alice told her that Edward will appear at noon, she walked. Not because she wasn't in a rush, but because she knew herself well enough – A running Bella equals a falling Bella. And a falling Bella equals pain and maybe even bleeding. With the amount of vampires in the city – bleeding was definitely not a good idea.

She saw Edward the moment she reached the middle of the square. He stood in an alley right under the clock tower, he was stripping down his button shirt.

Bella picked up the pace as she began crossing the rest of the crowd. She thought about calling him, but the bell chimes of the clock drowned all the noises around her, and she was sure he won't hear her. She passed through most of the crowd, and was only a few meters away from Edward when she saw that he was already shirtless and there was only a step between him and the sunlit square.

"Edward!" she called him. He has to hear from this close, she thought and shouted his name again. There was no response. He began to take the step that will bring him right into the sun. Damn it, she thought when she saw that his eyes were closed shut. Well, I guess I'll have to tackle him, grrr! It's going to hurt.

Edward stood with his eyes shut. I'm coming, my love, he thought as he took his last step. He felt a soft body next to him and a flowery scent. For a fraction of a second he thought that Carlisle was right and this was heaven. But the sharp burning sensation in his throat proved otherwise. _This IS hell_ he thought.

"Edward, you idiot, open your eyes!" Bella shouted at him, as loud as she could, breathless from the impact of her slamming into his stone body. "You're not in hell!"

"Bella?" He whispered as shock and relief filled him. His instincts kicked in and he pulled them both into the alley.

Bella was once again out of breath as she slammed into him for the second time in less than a minute. "Yes, Bella, I'm alive. Well, at least for now – which won't be long if you continue crushing me" she hissed, breathless.

Edward loosened his grip but he couldn't let her go. Surprise, joy, relief and love all filled his body, chasing away the pain and depression that were the only feelings he had for much too long. He finally held the love of his life in his arms, everything was perfect. He raised his hand to caress her cheek and she avoided his touch. He froze. "Bella?"

"Yes, Bella. What are you – a broken record?" she hissed at him.

"I don't understand" he said in a pained voice.

"What is it with you, Cullens? I don't understand, I don't understand" It wasn't even twenty four hours since Alice had told her the same thing "I thought you were supposed to have some kind of super-brain. I feel like you're a bunch of retarded vampires!"

Edward dropped his hand. He was speechless. This angry creature wasn't the Bella he knew. And yet… she was exactly the same, with her deep brown eyes, long dark hair and a red tint to her cheeks. "You're angry"

"Gee, you think?" Bella hissed "I wonder why would I be angry. Maybe because the man I thought was in love with me left me broken and bruised? Maybe because said man was wallowing in self pity, while I had to deal with Victoria and her disciples?" Bella's voice rose as she went through each reason, and eventually she was shouting the last one "Or maybe because that man didn't let my best friend, my sister, say goodbye to me before he left and never looked back."

Edward was about to say something, but Bella was far from finished.

"Oh, I know. Maybe I should be angry that this man is stupid enough to believe me dead on the basis of the words of someone who hates my guts, puts his _entire family_ through even more hell than he already had for months, AND makes _me_ travel across two continents while leaving my father alone to grieve over his childhood friend. I think I have a few reasons to be angry!"

"Enough!" A sharp voice from the darkest part of the alley commanded.

Bella couldn't see the figure at first, it was too dark. But after a few moments the small figure came close enough for her to be able to see her features. The girl was a vampire, no doubt. She had bright red irises and was dressed in a dark clock. Her face was angelic in its features. Her blond hair was pulled back from her face. Even for a vampire, she was beautiful.

"Hello Jane" Edward said to the girl.

Jane ignored his greeting. She threw a dark cloak – identical to the one she was wearing – towards him. "Get dressed. Aro would like to speak with you"

"Alright." He told Jane and without looking away from her, he said "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?"

"No, bring the girl." Jane commanded "Aro wants to see _both_ of you."

"No!" Edward snarled, but before he was able to make another sound he dropped to his knees, his face twisted with pain.

"Jane, please." Alice pleaded from behind Bella "There is no need for that. We will come with you."

Jane looked away from Edward and said "Yes. You will." before turning and walking back into the alley. She had no doubt they will follow.

Alice, Edward and Bella followed Jane through the alley, an entrance hall and several corridors before reaching large wooden double-doors. Edward had attempted to touch Bella once more during the walk, putting his hand on the small of her back, but she hissed at him "Don't touch me!" and he didn't dare to try again.

Jane led them past the large doors into a round room. The room wasn't empty. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting in the three chairs in the middle of the room. Next to them were two cloaked women – Bella guessed those where the wives, and next to each chair stood a vampire, a member of the guard.

"Master," Jane addressed Aro who stood up and walked towards her "I brought him back alive, just like you asked." she smiled, the expression made her look like an angelic child.

"Ah, Jane." he smiled back at her "You are such a comfort to me." He turned his misty eyes towards the trio, and the smile brightened–became ecstatic. "And Alice and Bella, too!" he rejoiced, clapping his thin hands together. "This _is _a happy surprise! Wonderful!"

Bella took in the expressions on the faces of Caius and Marcus. Caius looked like 'wonderful' would be the last word he would choose to use. Marcus simply looked bored. Bella thought that after so many years with Aro, he must have gotten used to the strange vampire's ways.

"You see, Edward?" Aro turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather. "All you need is patience and time. Everything else sorts itself out. But I am curious…" He walked to Edward and took his hand.

Bella almost chuckled. Aro picked the wrong member of the three of them, if he wanted to know what happened.

Edward turned to look at Bella and began to explain "Aro can hear thoughts, like me. With – "

"Oh, shut up, Edward!" Bella lost her patience before he was able to finish his sentence.

Aro chuckled "I see the happy ending isn't so happy?" he raised his hand to Bella "May I?"

Bella closed the two-step distance and placed her hand in Aro's. She was fairly sure that he won't be able to hear anything – if his talent indeed worked the same way Edwards' did.

"Interesting." Aro murmured after a few seconds "I can't hear a thing."

"Yeah, you're not the first to say so." Bella said, doing her best to keep the smugness away from her face and tone.

"Indeed. Edward can't hear your thoughts either." Aro continued in a hushed voice, almost as though speaking to himself. "I wonder…" he glanced at the vampires behind him "If you are immune to our other talents… Jane dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand, but he shook her off.

Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune _to you_." Aro ignored Edward completely.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at the little girl before she could focus on Bella. He didn't reach far. All it took was a glace from Jane and he was on the floor, writhing in agony. Jane was smiling only at him now.

"Jane." Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure. "Yes, Master?"

Aro inclined his head toward Bella and Jane turned her smile in her direction. "This might hurt just a bit." she said in her angelic voice. Edward watched Bella with a horror-stuck expression. Alice was helping Edward back on his feet. Bella looked straight at Jane. After seeing her immunity to Aro's gift, she wasn't worried about Jane.

After a minute had passed, Jane wasn't smiling anymore. Bella had the urge to stick her tongue out at her. Aro was the first to break the silence. He laughed. Jane hissed in frustration. "Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all." Jane relaxed her posture. "Amazing." Aro smiled.

"Yes, quite the show." Bella was unable to resist being sarcastic.

Every vampire in the room – besides Aro – glared at Bella with a shocked expression. Aro walked over to his throne, and his fingers lightly brushed those of Marcus – who reached as though to greet him. Edward collapsed on the floor once again with a pained moan.

"Now, what?" Bella asked "You got a pebble in your shoe?" she was tired of this whole charade.

Aro was the one to answer her "Marcus reads the ties between people. He let me know that the ties between you and Edward are no longer there. At least – not from your side."

Bella rolled her eyes "I don't think you need a special talent to know that." she mumbled.

"Aro," Caius suddenly spoke for the first time "Why don't we move on. Heidi should be back soon."

"Of course, brother." replied Aro.

It's about time, Bella thought, but was able to refrain from speaking her thoughts out loud.

"Bella, my dear, your talent is most intriguing." Aro stood up once again and walked over to her "If it is this powerful while you are human, I am very curious to see how you will turn out as an immortal."

"No!" Edward growled, reading the next question in Aro's mind.

"Edward, would you stop being a bloody drama queen?" Bella snapped at him. "You are no longer in a position to be making choices for me." she reminded him in a cold tone.

"You are correct." Aro spoke, ignoring Edward once again "The choice _is_ yours, and yours alone."

"Really?" Bella raised a brow, looking doubtful. There really was no choice, and everyone in the room knew that, including her. "Join you as an immortal or join you for lunch – as the appetizer?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I love your sense of humor." Aro chuckled.

"Bella, don't do it!" Edward begged. Bella looked at him, when did he because such a pathetic excuse for a vampire, she wondered. Could it be that he was always like that and she simply didn't notice? "Bella, I'm begging you. You don't want to be a monster. Anything is better than this half-life! Please, don't do this!"

"What should I do then, Edward?" Bella asked, incredulous.

"Anything!"

"You do realize that it's that or death?"

"Death is better than being a monster!" he said, his eyes pleading.

"Are you fucking serous?" She spat "You prefer that I'd be dead and not immortal?"

"I don't want you to be a monster," he tried to explain "You're too good for that!"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice. I may be a pathetic human in your eyes, but even I understand the laws of the Volturi." Bella turned to look at Aro who seemed utterly amused with the exchange. "I also wonder how I will turn out as an immortal." Bella had no intention of turning immortal, but if Edward was stupid enough to defy the Volturi to their face – she wasn't about to let him get her killed as well.

"Bella, please!"

"Bella is right." Alice said suddenly, and Bella turned to look at her, surprised. "You really are a drama queen!" she was tired of this. _Edward_, she thought, knowing that he will hear her, _please stop arguing, this will only get worse. I think there is a way around it, please. _

"I also like your respect of the law." Aro said.

"It runs in the family…" Bella smiled "My father is the local Chief of Police."

"Edward," Caius spoke "Bella isn't the only one who has consequences to face."

"Bella will not die because of me!" Edward said.

"Where have you been for the last four months?" Bella yelled, unable to stop the flow of words "I nearly died dozens of times, while you crawled under some rock and wallowed!"

Aro watched them, almost ecstatic. Who knew humans can be such amusing creatures, he thought. He remembered the way he saw their relationship from Edward's point of view, but apparently there was much that Edward didn't know or think about. Bella's side seemed to be the more interesting of the two.

"Bella, death is a better choice than immortality as a vampire!" Edward said, his voice full of pain.

"I think Edward had made his choice." Bella said to Aro, looking away from Edward "I make my own choices. My only request is that I will be allowed to say goodbye to my father. It will be a better way than disappearing, fewer questions will be raised…"

Aro nodded. Bella would be a wonderful addition to his… collection, he thought. Too bad Edward seemed to choose a different path. A fraction of a second later, before either one of them – Edward, Bella or Alice – could register the order, two of the Volturi guard grabbed Edward and a metallic screech filled the large room. Alice screamed "No!" and dropped to the floor in agony. The two men continued to dismember Edward's body and after less than a minute the room was quiet again.

"Felix," Aro called one of the men to him. Felix approached him quickly. Aro leaned and whispered something in his ear. It was too quiet and too quick for Bella to understand. The two men then took what was once Edward and left the room.

"They will take it outside." Aro said, responding to Bella's unspoken question "We don't like the smell, and no vampire enjoys proximity to fire."

Bella nodded. Alice was on her knees, her whole body shaking with sobs.

"You have one week." Aro told her "I will send Demetri to meet you at the end of that week. Take care of any arrangements you need."

"Thank you, Aro." Bella nodded her head.

"Go, my dear," Aro said in a soft voice "I will see you in a week's time." It was both a promise and a warning.

**

* * *

**

A\N: I wonder how many death threats I might receive for doing that to Edward...


	4. Ashes to Ashes

**A/N: **

**All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**So far Bella and the rest were pretty much in character (well, more or less…), but here you'll see a lot of OOC. Consider yourself warned :-)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : Ashes to Ashes

Bella was not looking forward to meeting the Cullens. It is not that she didn't want to see them at all, oh no, she had a lot to say to each and every one of them. But a busy airport in the early hours of the evening was neither the place nor the time. She had been gone for two whole days and the first person on her mind was Charlie – she wanted to know how he was holding up.

Bella walked slowly across the airport. Mostly because walking quickly, and it doesn't matter if it was on a flat even surface, was something she had a hard time doing without falling – even on a good day. In her current state of mind – tired and worried as she was – attempting a quick march might prove dangerous. But she had to admit that part of her was just terrified of meeting Rosalie. Not for the reason one might think. She wasn't afraid _of_ Rosalie, she was afraid of whatshe might do _to_ Rosalie. Bella knew Rosalie will throw herself at her at the first chance she gets, and she was already irritated by the thought.

"Bella if you walk any slower, you'd be walking backwards." Alice growled at her.

"We can't all be super-fast and highly coordinated." Bella growled back. The flight back home took its toll on the both of them. Alice spent most of the time sobbing without tears, or on the phone with Jasper. Bella was trying her best to keep her mind busy with the movie that was shown during the flight.

Despite all of Bella's attempts at stalling, after a few minutes they reached the Cullens. They stood next to one of the columns, away from the entrance. Carlisle and Esme stood in the front, behind them stood Emmett and Rosalie – holding hands, and Jasper. All five of them had dark eyes with purple shadows underneath. Carlisle and Esme looked sad, Rosalie looked furious and Emmett seemed to be doing his best to hold her back. Jasper had eyes only for Alice – who, at the moment she saw him – almost ran to him. Well she walked – she just so in a vampire speed. To the humans around her it looked like she was running. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes. Not hugging, just staring. Like a pair of bloody puppies, Bella thought.

"Bella," Carlisle spoke first, "I'm glad to see you." his tone was quiet and honest. He was hurting over the loss of his first son, but he always thought of Bella as a daughter.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same." Bella replied curtly.

"Bella, don't say that." this time it was Esme who spoke to her.

"Why not?" Bella folded her arms across her chest and stared at the woman who was like a mother to her. "I mean it."

"This is not the time or the place." said Carlisle.

"I agree." Bella said.

"You're right, Carlisle." said Jasper, approaching from behind him "We'll talk at home."

Bella didn't respond. Home? She thought, their white mansion wasn't her home anymore. It was a collection of rooms which held much too many memories. Most of which were memories she'd rather forget, others she'd never allow herself to – in order to make sure she never turns back into the old Bella.

Bella joined Jasper and Alice in the car. Although Jasper was the one who had actually _tried_ to kill her, she thought it would be safer than riding with Rosalie – who never hurt her, but definitely wanted to at the moment.

The drive from Seattle to Forks usually lasted over an hour. With the way Jasper had been driving – well, actually, Bella thought, all the Cullens drove like maniacs – they reached the city limits of Forks in less than half an hour. It took only three more minutes before the car stopped in the driveway of the secluded mansion at the edge of the city.

Bella got out of the c6ar just at Carlisle pulled in, his black Mercedes coming to a stop next to Edward's Volvo Jasper had been driving. Rosalie flew out of the car in a blink of an eye and was holding Bella by the throat.

"How could you do that to _my brother_?" she hissed.

Bella croaked. Rosalie was holding her so tight that she was hardly able to breathe.

"Rose, let her go." Emmett came behind her. Rosalie turned to him with a furious look on her face. "Babe, she can't answer you while you're holding her like that." he pointed out. After giving a moment's thought, she let go of Bella.

"I didn't do _anything_, Rose." Bella said as soon as she could breathe again "You're the one who couldn't wait to spread the happy news about my demise!" she spat at her. "I guess you couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?"

"You little bitch!" Rosalie roared and Emmett had to hold her back again.

"You should know!" Bella answered with a smile "You're the expert!"

"Girls, please don't fight." said Esme, trying to calm them down.

"I'm not fighting." Bella said. "It's not my fault that dear Edward went to Italy and got himself ripped into pieces." Bella had to admit that even when Rose was angry, she was still the most beautiful woman on earth. "If Blondie here could keep her mouth shut, nothing would have happened."

"It's not Roses fault, Bella." Alice tried to protest.

"No, you're right." Bella suddenly turned to her "It was Edward's. The idiot acted like a drama queen and he got what he was asking for. I'm just sorry I had to leave Charlie and travel to another continent, trying to stop the fool."

"Bella, stop it!" Alice snapped "You were not much help! You just _stood_ there! You _let_ them kill him and you didn't even try!"

"What did you want me to do, Alice? Beg and grovel like a little grateful bitch that Mr. Prince Charming was paying attention to me? Edward left. He took off and never fucking looked back!" she shouted "He came to Italy to die. Well, mission accomplished!"

Rosalie growled at her. Bella turned her back to the fire spitting blond and took a lighter out of her bag. At that same moment Emmett lost hold on Rosalie. She tore away from his hold, leaving one of her arms in his hands. She didn't seem to notice anything when she jumped at Bella.

"Rose! No!" Alice shouted. But it was too late. Bella held the lighter when Rosalie tackled her. The flowing venom from her severed arm ignited instantly. A second had passed and Rosalie's entire body went up in flames.

"Rose!" Emmett cried in pain and jumped in to the fire after his beloved one.

"Will you blame me for _her_ death as well?" Bella hissed at Alice "Miss Psychic! Didn't see that one coming! Looks like you're not worth much. God knows you weren't any good for Edward, and apparently not for Rosalie either!"

"Bella, please stop it." Esme was pleading, her eyes glistening with tears she could not shed.

"Shut up Esme!" Bella yelled "You have no right to talk. Even Rene is a better mother than you. At least she writes me e-mails every once in a while. You just turned your back and left without bothering to check up on me." Bella accused Esme. "You said I was like a daughter to you. Well, I guess you've just proved how much you love your daughters, didn't you?" Bella said, gesturing towards the flames.

Esme's heart broke. It hadn't beaten in decades, but Bella's words hurt her more than she could take. Because they were true, Esme thought. I did abandon my daughters, and I was no better with Edward. The grief of losing three of her children in two days and now a fourth was too much for her to bear. "I'm sorry Carlisle." she whispered to her mate, kissing him for the last time.

"Esme, no! Carlisle, stop her!" Alice screamed in terror trying to reach Esme, but it was too late. Esme threw herself into the flames that had already claimed two of her family members. Carlisle was just after her. The pain of losing so many people was just too much, he couldn't live without his mate. Alice didn't see it coming so she couldn't even shout.

A minute later the only ones standing in the small clearing which was the front lawn of the Cullens were Bella, Alice and Jasper. Jasper was crumpled on the ground, the grief of the others and his own pain was just too much. Alice was leaning on him, her whole body shaking.

"You killer!" Jasper shouted suddenly. He jumped from under Alice's small body and launched himself at Bella. She had an instant flashback to her 18th birthday party. He had launched himself at her in the same way then. Bella closed her eyes, knowing death was only a breath away.

But it never came.

Bella waited with her eyes closed for a few more seconds, but when it became apparent that death was not going to come, she opened her eyes. There was no one left. She saw Alice and Jasper intertwined with the flames. Just as Jasper launched himself at her, Alice jumped after him – and they both fell on top of the rest of their family members. In the few moments Bella's eyes were closed they almost burned completely.

Bella waited. She watched the flames until they subsided. The thick smoke gave the air a sweet fragrance, a little too sweet, Bella thought. It took only ten minutes for the flames to burn out and all that was left from the five vampires was a small pile of ashes.

Bella couldn't feel sad. She had lost them a long time ago. She grieved their loss for four months. All she felt now was empty. She took out her cell phone and dialed Jacob's home number.

"Hello?" answered a familiar voice.

"Hi Billy," Bella greeted Jacob's father with a smile "Is Jake around?"

"Yeah, sure, just a second." there was a long pause before Jake picked up the phone "Bella!" He greeted her with a very cheerful tone.

"Hi Jake," she smiled "How are you doing?"

"I'm great. How was Italy?"

"You wouldn't believe me when I tell you…"

"Oh, come on! It's not nice not to share!"

"I'll share. I just wonder if you'll believe me." she laughed. The events that took place over the last forty-eight hours seemed almost fictional.

"Spill!" he commanded.

"Not over the phone."

"I'll come over then?"

"I'd love to, but I'm not home yet." Bella admitted "Actually, I was wondering if you could come and pick me up?"

"Where are you? Something's wrong?" Jake was immediately concerned.

"Well, I'm at the Cullen's – "

"Bella you know I can't go over to their land." Jake cut her off "Can't they drive you to your home and I'll meet you there?"

"Not really." Bella let out a nervous laugh "They're kind of a big pile of ashes right now."

"What?" Jake was shocked "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. But there's not a living soul left. And I really don't want to try and drive Carlisle's Mercedes or Edward's Volvo. Too conspicuous."

Jacob thought about it for a few seconds. I guess if they're all dead, there are no more treaty lines. "I'll be there in fifteen."

"I'll wait." Bella said and hung up.

Bella knew that no one was aware that the Cullen's came back. Alice told her at some point that they were staying in Alaska with the Denali family before they came to pick them up from the airport. If no one saw the cars, Bella thought, then no one will even know that they came back. She drove both cars – the keys were still inside them – into the garage, and then she went over to sit on their front porch to wait for Jacob.

What a day…

* * *

**A/N: Don't be too mad at me for killing the Cullens... Pretty please? **

**Update 11-18: The next (and final) chapter (Named: "A Lemon With A Twist") is currently in Beta and will be up soon. Please Let me know what do you think so far.**


	5. A Lemon With a Twist

**A/N: **

**I have no idea why, but whenever I update a chapter to the story, this bloody site add randomly positioned F's in the text. So, if you see an F that doesn't belong - it's not me, I swear! Although, I can't help but wonder if the site might be trying to tell me something...**

******All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

******Recognizable quotes are from "Breaking Dawn" page 360. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 : A Lemon With a Twist**

Two hours later, Bella and Jacob were sitting on her bed laughing their hearts out. She had already taken a shower, and was now in her pajamas – a tank top and a pair of flannel pants. She told him everything that had happened on her trip to Italy and over at the Cullens.

"You should have seen Rosalie," she told Jacob, "She was absolutely _furious_, she didn't even notice that she was missing an arm!"

"Dumb blond…" Jacob said between gasps of laugher. "It was probably because her sole brain cell was too busy being angry at you."

Bella doubled over with laugher, almost falling off the bed. Jacob caught her before she hit the floor, pulling her over to the bed and on top of him. "Careful there, if you hit your head on the floor – who will I be telling dumb blond jokes to?" he asked, trying to keep his tone serious as Bella began laughing once again.

Jacob leaned against the headboard, Bella sitting on his lap. It's good to hear her laughing again, Jacob thought, watching the beautiful creature he was holding. Charlie was down at La Push, keeping Billy company, so there was no one around who would mind if they made too much noise. "It's nice to hear you laughing again" Jacob told her, flashing a wide smile.

"It's good to be laughing again, Jake." Bella sighed and leaned her head on his bare chest. "I haven't laughed in much too long." she murmured, listening to his heart beating steadily.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Jacob grinned and Bella laughed again.

"You are the best friend _ever_, you know that?" Bella stared at him from her spot on his chest.

"I know. You are too." he said with a genuine smile.

After a few moments of looking at each other, the atmosphere changed. The way they were looking at each other was no longer just friendly. Bella saw his eyes spark with a different emotion and that look made her stomach turn, but not in a bad way. She felt as though there were thousands of butterflies in her belly. Bella liked the way it felt.

Jacob slowly lowered his head towards Bella, very slowly. He gave her every chance in the world to tell him to stop. But she never did. He stopped just a breath away from her lips, allowing her one final chance to decline. She didn't. Instead, she closed the small gap between their mouths and kissed him.

Her lips are so soft, Jacob thought, caressing the gentle skin of her bottom lip with his tongue. She parted her lips just a little, allowing their breaths to mix together. And then he kissed her, really kissed her, for the first time.

Jacob's tongue slid between her lips and into her mouth, tasting her. His lips moving slowly and gently in perfect synchronization with hers. He didn't know exactly what to do, so he just tried whatever came to his mind. He licked her lips, pulling them into his mouth and sucking gently. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and caressed hers.

Bella moaned softly when she felt his caress. It was nothing like the kisses she shared with Edward. There was no hesitation or restrain. And when she felt his arms around her, she felt safe and warm. He was strong. He was gentle. He was passionate. He was the man she wanted. As the kiss deepened she felt the heat spread through her body.

Her fingers held his hair, and with every move of his hands on the sides of her body, she tugged on his hair. Jacob loved to feel her body react. He heard her heartbeat quickening its pace as he moved his hand on the sided of her torso over and over again.

"You are so soft." He murmured when their lips parted for a moment, to allow them to breath.

"You taste so good." Bella replied and caught his bottom lips between her teeth, sucking it. He tasted like sunshine and honey and she felt as though she could never get enough of him.

Jacob panted when she bit his lips. He didn't feel the pain of the bite but the sensation provoked a growl from inside his chest. When he caught the scent of her arousal that growl was released from between his lips and into her mouth. He was sure she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh, but she didn't seem to mind.

He dragged his hands over her sides once again, and he felt her tiny body shake with desire. His thumbs reached under her breasts and he traced the sides of the soft globes. She was perfect. He fondled her breasts with his fingers. He never knew that something could be this soft.

Bella felt she was drowning again, but this time it wasn't in a sea of water. This time it was Jacob she was drowning in. His scent, his muscles, his touch, his caresses… He was driving her crazy, and she couldn't get enough.

They were still in their clothes – she was wearing her pajamas, Jacob was in his shorts. But she could feel his hard length pressing in against her thigh and she could feel his hands on her breasts as though there was nothing that separated his touch from her skin. She moaned again, this time it was his name escaping from her lips.

Damn, Jacob thought when he heard her moan, that is the most amazing sound I've ever heard. He traced the line of her jaw with small kisses, going from one side of her heart-shaped face – to the other. Her skin was like rose petals and it smelled like wild flowers. He sucked on the earlobe and she moaned again. He loved hearing her voice her pleasure. He buried his noise in her hair. Strawberries, he could never look at them again and not think about her.

"Jacob…" Bella moaned. Jacob was kissing her collarbone, licking her shoulder as he pushed one of the stapes of her tank top off of it.

"I love it when you say my name like that." he murmured. His breath blew warm air on her sensitive skin, making her shiver.

"I love what you're doing to me." Bella answered, breathless. The way his hand kept drawing circles on the sides of her breasts and his lips moving from one side of her collarbone to the other, were unbelievably arousing.

Bella turned her body to face him and moved her leg to straddle him. She heard Jacob's quick intake of air and smiled. His hands tightened their grip on her breasts and she threw her head back, exposing her neck to his kisses. She moved once, experimenting, rubbing herself against him. The feeling was amazing. The friction shot right through her core and then spread all over her body, down to the tips of her fingers. She repeated the movement, feeling his hips move in reply as she heard him growl again.

"You're killing me, Isabella" Jacob's voice was husky and thick with lust. The movement of her hips brought his hard cock right against her burning core. He wanted her so much. The animal within him demanded more. At that moment, there was nothing in the world he wanted more, than to bury himself inside her. Mark her as his in the most basic way.

"You don't like it?" Bella asked playfully, her movements were faster now. It was like her body had a mind of its own, and what it wanted was _him_.

Jacob looked with dark lust-filled eyes and smiled "I love it." He whispered and reclaimed her mouth once again. Her lips parted for him instantly. This time she sucked on his tongue and he felt a tug deep inside his stomach. That felt so good… Jacob thought. He lowered his hand to the hem of her top, spreading his fingers on her stomach and slowly pushed the fabric upwards.

"You're beautiful." He panted when the fabric was removed and the soft breasts he was feeling earlier were finally revealed to his eyes.

"So are you." Bella whispered back. She kissed his neck, licking and kissing the bronze skin from his ear to his shoulder, and continued to ride him. The sensation was so inciting, so stimulating…

"You're killing me." Jacob growled. Every movement of her hips rubbed his hard cock against her core. The wolf inside his body was taking over his mind, and he couldn't think about anything else other than wanting to be inside her, _needing_ to be inside her, needing to feel her tight sex around his cock. He wanted to be submerged in her heat. Being a werewolf meant that everything felt cool to his body, but now he found the one thing that felt warm to him. They only thing separating him from the warmth was a few pieces of fabric.

Jacob turned them, moving his body to hover hers. Bella's head hit the pillows and her eyes rolled back while he made his way down from her lips to her neck. Jacob was worshiping her body with his fingers and mouth. He kissed and caressed every piece of exposed skin, taunting her. She panted and moaned, she screamed and begged, and he rejoiced hearing each sound that came from between her lips.

"Jake… I want you so much." Bella begged, trying to pull his head for a kiss, pushing her hips up to rub against him.

Jacob smiled. He was fondling her breasts with his hands, licking their sides, but never touching her nipples. He loved teasing her, loved to hear her moan his name and beg for him. But soon this was no longer enough, and he licked each nipple with a long stroke of his tongue. Bella hissed and held her breath. When his open mouth engulfed almost her entire right breast, she released the air she was holding and her back arched up. He began suckling gently, licking her entire breast and sucking it whole in his mouth. His hand massaged her other breast, lightly pulling the taut nipple. And then he switched, leaving the right breast wet and administering the left one with the same treatment of suckling and licking.

Bella threaded her fingers through his black hair. The way he was suckling each breast, pulling the nipples, sent electric jolts down her spine. She wanted more. She wanted _him. _His mouth was so warm, his fingers so strong. With each stroke of his tongue and fingers her back arched. She ran her fingers on his back, her short nails scratching the skin without her even being aware of it.

Bella wrapped her legs around his waist, anxious to feel his hard erection closer to her. She didn't know what she was doing, every action of her body was pure instinct. She only knew that every cell in her body needed to feel his touch.

Jacob enjoyed her breasts so much, he thought he could lie like this forever, but his body demanded more. When Bella wrapped her legs around his waist his hands dropped to the cheeks of her posterior. He pressed her to his throbbing cock, rubbing himself against her heat. But it was no longer enough, the layers of fabrics were just too much of a barrier and it was time for them to come off.

Jacob brought his hand to the waistband of her pants and pulled them down while Bella raised her hips to help him take them off. Once her pants were thrown on the floor she began tugging on his shorts, trying to push them down and away from his body. Bella was just as eager to feel him as he was to be inside her.

"Let me help you with those." Jacob murmured. His hot breath tickled Bella's skin, brushing like a warm summer breeze.

"Please…" she begged.

Jacob almost tore his shorts in the effort to take them off quickly, and Bella had to stifle a giggle at his eagerness.

He raised a brow watching her "Are you laughing at me?" he asked, growling playfully. Bella shook her head no, but her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You're laughing at me" he said again, and traced his fingers on the sides of her torso, knowing she was very ticklish. She burst into giggles, her body twisted underneath his, trying to escape the tickles. Jacob watched every expression of her face. She was so beautiful when she was happy, he thought. The tickles turned to caresses, and when his hands reached her panties he watched her eyes very closely to make sure he wasn't moving too fast for her. Bella's reply was lifting her hips to help him take the fabric off.

There were no more barriers between their bodies, but the small distance was still too much for them to bear. Jacob positioned himself between her legs, spreading them wider. He traced a finger between the folds of her sex, making sure she was ready for him. The scent of her arousal was overwhelming and he nearly lost control.

Bella watched as he took that finger into his mouth and tasted her. It was the most erotic sight ever. "Jake…" she moaned "I need you…" her voice was husky, her tone pleading.

"I love you." He said and with one thrust he pushed himself inside her, tearing the barrier that told him he was the first and only man who took this beautiful girl. Bella yelled as the pain tore through her body. But Jacob didn't hear her cry, his head was filled with her scent, with the wonderful sensation of being inside her. He began moving inside her, thrusting deeper and deeper with each movement, his primal instincts taking over the rational thought.

Bella still felt the pain and soreness, but with every passing moment it dissolved and the pleasure took over yet again. Soon she was crossing her legs behind him and answering every trust of his body. She felt so full. The small flames she felt before were now a fully blown firestorm. She never knew that there is something that can make you feel so good – which didn't include illegal substances.

Jacob Held Bella's waist tightly, trusting into her body. It felt so good. The wet warmth of her body was the only thing that felt warm ever since he phased for the first time. He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. He licked and sucked the tender skin. She was wrapped around him, her legs holding him close, her nails digging into the skin of his back.

"Jake!" Bella panted "That… feels… so good"

Jacob felt the climax building inside him and he wanted her to follow. He brought one hand between them and searched the little button of nerves just above their connected bodies.

"Jake!" Bella moaned when he first touched her clit. But then he began massaging it in the same rhythm of his thrusts. She felt as though a spring was coiling inside her stomach, until it finally gave in and she was washed with wave after wave of pleasure.

Jacob felt her body go rigid, the walls of her sex pulsing around him and he was gone. He bit into her neck and gave in to his own climax.

Good thing I'm not a vampire, he thought and smiled tiredly. He was still inside her and it felt so good. He felt calm and peaceful, it was like nothing he had ever felt before in his life.

Jacob thought he must have fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again the light from the window was brighter than he remembered it. He got out of Bella's bed and pulled on his shorts. He walked over to the window and opened it. He looked outside – Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway. Jacob thought he must have either left for his morning shift already or stayed with Billy for the night.

He went to the window and glanced at Bella for just a second – her eyes were closed and she was covered in her warm blanket. "Sleep tight, my love" he whispered and jumped outside.

Jacob knew he had a goofy smile all over his face. And if that wasn't a dead giveaway, he knew that the moment he phased – there wouldn't be a wolf in his pack that wouldn't see what he was doing last night. He laughed, it would be embarrassing, he knew, but he felt just too damn happy to care.

Jacob drove his car back to the reservation. Although it was a short drive, by the time he parked the car – it was already broad daylight. It was a surprisingly sunny day, for Forks, and he decided that it would be a terrible thing to waste such a good weather and not go to the beach.

He made the short walk down to First Beach, without stopping at his home to change into his bathing suit. The hour was too early for anyone to be up anyway, he thought. There was something pulling him to go, he couldn't explain the reason, but it was as though his body knew something that his mind hadn't registered yet.

But the beach wasn't empty. There was a small figure sitting on the shore, watching the ocean. Jacob couldn't take his eyes away from the figure. It was a female, a girl he had never seen in his life. There was something about her that was making his legs move closer to her.

The girl turned to look at him and Jacob froze. Everything inside him came undone as he stared at the porcelain face of the girl. All the lines that held him throughout his life were sliced apart in swift cuts. Everything that made him who he was – his love for his father and sisters, his love for his mother, his love for the girl he just spent the night with, his enemies, his friends, his home, his name… _everything_ was suddenly disconnected from him in that very second.

Gravity no longer tied Jacob to the earth he was standing on. It was that girl. Not one string, but a million. Not strings, steel cables, a million steel cables all tying him to one thing—to the very center of the universe, to the girl on the beach. Jacob didn't know her name yet, but he knew that he just found the woman that he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

That night, just after the sunset, a cloaked vampire walked inside the Swan residence. The house was silent. The vampire could hear no heart beat, no breaths but his own. He quickly checked every room in the house despite that. The Volturi were thorough and mistakes were punishable by death.

The vampire found the body in the last room he checked. It was cold, the neck broken and he could still smell the scent of blood. It was stale and unappetizing, but he knew that the body was not drained. Not one of us, the vampire noted to himself. Leaving no traces of his visit anywhere in the house, the vampire left through Bella's bedroom window. His mission here was done. Bella Swan will never speak again.

* * *

**A/N: Hate it? Like it? Wished it went differently? Let me know! **

**After reading the review I wanted to clarify a few things:  
Jacob killed Bella by accident - when he bit her he used more force than he was aware, thus breaking her neck.  
The vampire in the end of the sroty is one of the Volturi gaurds - he was sent to make sure that Bella is either changed or killed. I didn't think it matters which one exactly, that is why I didn't name him.  
Thank you all for your reviews! **


End file.
